eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Launcher
The original explosive weapon of the game, simply firing explosive projectiles in the form of rockets as the name implies. It has spawned variants such as the Titan series which feature a much slower rate of fire for more than double the damage per rocket and it's successor, the Rocket Launcher AP series which simply fire faster travelling rockets. In terms of damage, it is relatively weak with a stock stat of +28 and maxing with +37. This stat is miniature with the introduction of the Pro series of weapons, and as such, Rocket Launcher users are practically extinct. Rocket Launcher AP Pros are seen instead although extremely rare, as it is essentially the Pro series version of the Rocket Launcher and is unlockable from as early as Rank 1. As rockets come, each warheads features moderate splash damage with a small punch in knockback, dealing as much as 1/4 of the damage of a direct hit (originally about 2/5 before an update due to complaints) and less the further away a player is from the explosion. The splash radius is moderate in size as well and the knockback itself is light, only bouncing or throwing players around slightly. Contrary to other FPS games, the Rocket Launcher of Eliminate Pro works differently. Rather than firing single powerful rockets slowly, it fires a series of weaker rockets in quick succession. The Rocket Launcher has a low ammo count, stocking with 2 rockets but packing up to 5 with full upgrades. To compensate, it features quite a high rate of fire, almost rivaling that of the Auto-Rifle. A combination of the high rate of fire and the knockback effect allowed players to throw opponents around or trap them. Because of this, inexperienced players have a tendency to simply spray their clip all over the place or just fire all rockets in the relative vicinity of a target and rely on splash damage to kill. Just like rocket launchers of other FPS games however, it has a slightly lengthier reload time than other non-Pro series guns. Using this gun effectively actually requires a good amount of skill despite what players think. Relying on splash damage alone as inexperienced players do does not deal much damage, so direct hits are required. This can be a difficult task as the rockets do not travel instantaneously. Being projectiles, they travel at a moderate speed. The concept of herding with the use of the knockback effect is critical in landing direct hits. Players are required to aim ahead to compensate for projectile travel, which is also adjusted by distance. Players often criticized and denounced the Rocket Launcher because of it's splash damage and spamming ability combined with the knockback. Users were criticized as noobs and the gun as unskillful, despite the skill required in landing direct hits. This lead to an update which reduce the splash damage of explosive weapons, including the Rocker Launcher, resulting in the decline of its use in favor of the evolved AP series. Strategy/Tips *If you are unable to land a direct hit, shoot at the feet of a target so they will still be damaged by splash. *Use the splash of the rocket to muddle the aim of opponents before going for a direct hit. *Use the splash to push players into a spot such as a corner to follow up with direct hits. *Jumping when rockets are shot at your feet will reduce splash damage because you are further away from the explosion. *Be aware of your health when firing rockets in close quarters combat as you will be damaged by the splash too. *Firing rockets into a group of fighting players is an effective way of scoring and/or stealing kills. *Shooting a rocket at your feet as you jump will result in the blast launching you farther than you can jump normally. This technique is called the rocket jump and is doable in most other FPS games. Stats Category:weapons